1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for the programming of lighting, in particular to voice programming of lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Known technology combines multiple light-emitting diodes LEDs in one or more packages with a microprocessor. This combination is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,038 the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. This type of technology gives an enormous opportunity for control possibilities. The combination of the network and a controller allows the controller to access and control each of the devices on the network. This can be used to synchronize and coordinate more than one light to produce pleasing effects. Examples of such effects include the movement of color within a room, or the shift of a rainbow across the room or even the effect of the passage of time through the simulation of a sunrise and sunset across multiple lights in a room.
Turning lights on and off and then controlling the lights typically requires human interfaces that incorporate the use of standard devices such as hand or finger-actuated switches or knobs. Touch plates, switches, knobs, dials, sliders, rockers, and all manner of mechanical interfaces to electrical signals provide for control and manipulation of signals, which are then mapped to lighting changes. For colored lights, additional dimensions of representation and control complicate this. These include modification of hue, saturation or brightness or even temporal and geometric changes. This can include the modification of the rate of change of an effect or the effect itself.